


The Race

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Race, Recovering!Bucky, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve challenges Bucky to a running race (post CA:tWS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: A and B challenge each other to a running race. A trips and B has to suppress their laughter while they nurse their partner’s injuries and help them up/home.

"Nah, you couldn't beat me," Steve says, leaning against the wall of the elevator and gazing off out the window, a smirk on his face. He's goading Bucky, and Bucky knows it, but he can't help rising to the bait. Which of course Steve knows.

"You're not the only super soldier around here, y'know," Bucky says, narrowing his eyes at his friend in pretend annoyance.

Steve shrugs. "I'm just saying, Doctor Erskine's formula was lightyears ahead of its time. Definitely way ahead of Hydra."

Most people skirt around the subject of Hydra and the fact Bucky was one of its guinea pigs for decades, except for Steve. Come to think of it, Steve might be the only one Bucky could tolerate making light of his situation. It helps him cope, make him feel a little more human and less like a monster.

The jests continue for the rest of the week, playful jabs between the two friends until Natasha, in a mix of exasperation and curiosity, suggests they actually run the damn race. The others place bets, arguing with each other about their chosen champion and why that super soldier is more likely to beat the other. Most of them think Steve will win but in a move that surprises everyone, Nick Fury not only participates in the game but puts his money on Bucky.

Three laps around the gym at the new Avengers Facility. The rest of the team is in the bleachers along with a lot of the staff since word has spread quickly and everyone is curious to see the match between Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

At the start Steve pulls ahead, to no one's surprise, but Bucky is close and the room is full of screams and cheers and laughter and Bucky's heart is light and he's struggling not to laugh because this is _fun_  and for so long he didn't have anything like this. It doesn't matter who wins but he wants to show Steve up. On the last lap he pulls ahead and cuts Steve off sharply, taking his friend by surprise and Mr. Graceful, Mr. Super Soldier, Captain America actually trips and falls. Bucky slows, turns, sees Steve grimacing and immediately goes to help him. It's hard to crush that instinct to protect Steve, even after everything they've both been through.

"Come here, cupcake," Bucky says. He reaches down and grabs Steve and before Cupcake America can say anything he slings him over his shoulder and grinning, trots around their race course with Steve blushing on his shoulder and the crowd yelling and laughing and he can clearly hear Nick Fury arguing with Clint that yes, technically Bucky won that damn race and Clint arguing back, no it was a draw, they finished it together. They'll spend the next three days deciding who wins the pool.  
Bucky sets Steve down. Natasha, grinning, says, "Sprain your ankle, gramps?"

 

Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head, laughing. "I demand a rematch."

"You're on," Bucky says.


End file.
